clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Callery-Aiken Genealogy
The Callery-Aiken Family currently consists of five generations. Information about all additional characters can be found here. A Callery-Aiken Family Tree can be found here. There are currently 5 generations of the Callery-Aiken's. The Callery-Aikens [http://clare-siobhan-sims-4.wikia.com/wiki/Clare_Callery Clare Siobhan Callery ](1''st generation; married to Ali Aiken(Dead)Offspring: James Callery-Aiken, Jessica Callery-Aiken, Emma Callery-Aiken, Emily Callery-Aiken; matriarch)'' Ali Aiken '' (1st generation; married to Clare Siobhan( Dead) Offspring: James Callery-Aiken, Jessica Callery-Aiken, Emma Callery-Aiken, Emily Callery-Aiken; patriarch)'' James Callery-Aiken '' (2nd generation; married to Salma Al-Arabi; Parents: Clare Siobhan, Ali Aiken; Offspring: Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken, Connor Callery-Aiken, Macy Datta Jessica Callery-Aiken '' (2nd generation; married to Roxy Jett; Parents: Clare Siobhan, Ali Aiken; Offspring: Ciara Jett ,Ryder Jett'' Emma Callery-Aiken (2nd generation; married to Max Villareal, Parents: Clare Siobhan, Ali Aiken; Offspring: Lilith Villareal, Abel Villareal 'Emily Callery-Aiken' ''(2nd generation; married to Taylor Robins; Parents: Clare Callery, Ali Aiken; Offspring: Faith Callery-Aiken, Indigo Callery-Aiken-Robins, Violet Callery-Aiken-Robins) [[Salma Al Arabi|'Salma Al-Arabi']] (2nd generation spouse; married to James Callery-Aiken; Parents: Hajar Al-Arabi; (Dead) Offspring: Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken, Connor Callery-Aiken, Macy Datta adopted) Roxy Jett (2nd generation spouse; married to Jessica Callery-Aiken, Offspring: Ciara Jett adopted, Ryder Jett, Luna Iskadar and adopted) Max Villareal (2nd generation spouse; married to Emma Callery-Aiken; Parents: Jacques Villareal; Offspring: Lilith Villareal, Abel Villareal) Taylor Robins (2nd generation spouse; married to Emily Callery-Aiken; Offspring: Faith Callery-Aiken-Robins, Indigo Callery-Aiken-Robins, Violet Callery-Aiken-Robins) Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken ''(3rd generation; Married to Asher Collins; Parents: James Callery-Aiken, Salma Al-Arabi; Offspring: Noelle Street, Willow Collins and Chase Collins)'' Connor Callery-Aiken (3rd generation; Parents: James Callery-Aiken, Salma Al-Arabi) offspring: Amelia Black, Blanca Black, Summer Callery-Aiken Macy Datta (adopted) (3rd generation; Parents: Diya Datta deceased, Graham Edge; Adoptive Parents: James Callery-Aiken, Salma Al-Arabi) Ciara Jett (adopted) (3rd generation; married to Anthony Fisher; Parents: Jessica Callery-Aiken, Roxy Jett; Offspring: Carrie Fisher, Hunter Fisher, Ruby Fisher (adopted) Ryder Jett (3rd generation; Parents: Jessica Callery-Aiken, Roxy Jett) Lilith Villareal (3rd generation; Parents: Emma Callery-Aiken, Max Villareal) Abel Villareal (3rd generation; Parents: Max Villarreal, Elsa Bjergsen, Emma Callery-Aiken step-mother; Offspring: Phoenix Collins) Faith Callery-Aiken (3rd generation; Parents: Emily Callery-Aiken, Taylor Robins) Indigo Robins ''(3rd Generation; Parents: Emily Callery-Aiken, Taylor Robins)'' Violet Robins ''(3rd generation; Parents: Emily Callery-Aiken, Taylor Robins). 'Anthony Fisher' ''(3rd generation spouse; married to Ciara Jett; Offspring: Carrie Fisher, Hunter Fisher, Ruby Fisher (adopted) Asher Collins (3rd generation spouse; married to Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken; Offspring: Chase Collins, Willow Collins, Noelle Street step-daughter) Erika Ikeda (3rd generation spouse; married to Connor Callery-Aiken; Offspring: Summer Callery-Aiken, Blanca Black Step-daughter) , Amelia Black [Step-daughter Noelle Street (4th generation; Parents: Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken, Jamie Street, Asher Collins step-father; Offspring: Nathan Street) Carrie Fisher ''(4th generation; Parents: Ciara Jett, Anthony Fisher)'' Hunter Fisher ''(4th generation; Parents: Ciara Jett, Anthony Fisher)'' Ruby Fisher (adopted)'' (4th generation; Parents: Ciara Jett, Anthony Fisher)'' Amelia Black (4th generation; Parents: Connor Callery-Aiken, Elisha Black, Erika Ikeda step-mother) Blanca Black ''(4th generation; Parents: Connor Callery-Aiken, Elisha Black, Erika Ikeda step-mother)'' Chase Collins (4th generation; Parents: Asher Collins, Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken) Willow Collins (4th generation; Parents: Asher Collins, Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken) Phoenix Collins (4th generation; Parents: Abel Villareal, Ashley Collins) Nathan Street (5th generation; Parents: Noelle '' Street, Julian Wurth 'Summer Callery-Aiken' ''(4th generation;Parents: Connor Callery-Aiken, Erika Ikeda) Generations Category:Characters Category:The Callery-Aiken's